


Card War

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Just a little bit of nonsense.





	Card War

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this was originally posted on my website. Going to take a guess of 2011.
> 
> Set some time after S2 episode 'Conversion', but not an actual episode tag.

**Card War  
By Leesa Perrie**

Due to limited supplies in the first year, this card was first given to Rodney...

...and then given to Carson, duly altered on the inside!

During the second year, this card turned up. I'm sure that John was especially touched that his team glued a photo into the card to remind him!

The End


End file.
